The use of touch-sensitive surfaces as input devices for computers and other electronic computing devices has increased significantly in recent years. Exemplary touch-sensitive surfaces include touchpads and touch-screen displays. Such surfaces are widely used to manipulate user interface objects on a display.
The provision of tactile outputs in conjunction with detecting touch inputs and other functions of an electronic device can be used to facilitate the user's interactions with the device. However, physical limitations of tactile output generators, and limits on the ability of users to feel and understand overlapping tactile outputs, make the use of multiple sources of tactile outputs challenging with respect to providing useful information to the user.